


Wildifire - Haylor - PT/BR

by namelessgemm



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Haylor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessgemm/pseuds/namelessgemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. Uma pessoa maravilhosamente qualificado, com quem você não poderia pedir por mais. Um solteirão, CEO, herdeiro de um grande império e uma grande fortuna. Um sangue azul com looks ilegais, lindo de morrer, mulheres se reuniram em torno dele e tudo o que ele tem a fazer é escolher. Acima de todas suas qualificações, ele também tem lados negativos. Impiedoso, teimoso, rude, temperamento quente, ele não aceitaria um não como resposta e, acima de tudo, a sua reputação de ser o playboy lendário é muito alta. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de compromisso. As palavras "amor" e "casamento" nunca existiram em seu vocabulário. O destino brincou com ele quando a pessoa mais importante da sua vida pediu para ele casar com a mulher que ele rejeitou mais de uma vez. Mas o destino fez também uma súbita reviravolta que vai mudar tudo, incluindo a sua própria vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wildifire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149248) by haylorsparks. 



> Esta história NÃO ME PERTENCE! Todos direitos á haylorsparks que me permitiu traduzir.

Harry Styles. Uma pessoa maravilhosamente qualificado, com quem você não poderia pedir por mais. Um solteirão, CEO, herdeiro de um grande império e uma grande fortuna. Um sangue azul com looks ilegais, lindo de morrer, mulheres se reuniram em torno dele e tudo o que ele tem a fazer é escolher. Acima de todas suas qualificações, ele também tem lados negativos. Impiedoso, teimoso, rude, temperamento quente, ele não aceitaria um não como resposta e, acima de tudo, a sua reputação de ser o playboy lendário é muito alta. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de compromisso. As palavras "amor" e "casamento" nunca existiram em seu vocabulário. O destino brincou com ele quando a pessoa mais importante da sua vida pediu para ele casar com a mulher que ele rejeitou mais de uma vez. Mas o destino fez também uma súbita reviravolta que vai mudar tudo, incluindo a sua própria vida.

Allison Gale é jovem, linda e muito popular entre os caras. Ela é atraente e sedutora. Ela não tem exatamente "namorados", mas sim "amigos com benefícios". Ela é legalmente adotada por segundo marido de sua mãe, Andrew Gale. Ela costumava ser humilde, mas o poder e dinheiro viraram sua cabeça com que o orgulho e ganância, fazendo ela não se importar com ninguém além de si mesma. Ela tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Taylor Swift.

Taylor Swift. Atraente e bonita que ainda tem uma personalidade simples e inocente. Sua beleza interior é muito mais maior do que a sua beleza exterior. Ela luta pelo que acha é certo. Ela foi criada com muito amor pelo seu pai. Ela faz a diferença em muitas vidas por causa do jeito que ela é. Ela acha que está tudo bem em sua vida, até que chegou o momento de sua vida mudar, quando uma pessoa inesperada volta para sua vida e pede a ela para ser alguém que ela nunca poderia ser, de viver uma vida que ela nunca pensou em experimentar nunca em sua vida. Mas, ela não pode fugir ou até mesmo voltar para trás. Este é o seu destino para enfrentar a partir do que ela está prestes a assumir uma enorme responsabilidade sobre alguém que ela não está familiarizada. Se ela gosta ou não, não há nenhuma maneira para ela para escapar.

 

[Esta história contém sexo explicito, e se não gosta, não leia.]


	2. Capítulo Um

**New York, US.**

Harry estava no Penthouse Condomínio, localizado no coração do distrito financeiro de Nova York, um dos muitos ramos da Coromandel em todo mundo, enquanto dormia ao lado de uma mulher. Ele trabalha duro de segunda a sexta á todo custo devido sua parte na Coromandel Group Of Companies. Mas nos fins de semana, ele se diverte deixando o stress do trabalho de lado, sendo um mulherengo, bebendo, socializando e fazendo coisas para relaxar e desfrutando dos seus dias de folga. Ele estava dormindo tranquilamente quando o telefone tocou no início da manhã e isso o irritou. Ele não gosta quando as pessoas o acordam cedo, faz com que seu humor fique ruim e que seu temperamento se torne sombrio. É por isso que seus conhecidos não o acordam cedo nos seus dias de folga. Eles sabem como ele fica. Eles tem medo de ver Harry como um vulcão em erupção. Ele estava frustrado e irritado quando ouviu seu telefone tocando, especialmente porque estava com uma ressaca do caramba.

**Harry** : Olá, PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTA ME LIGANDO TAO CEDO?

Ele atendeu o telefone com um tom alto em sua voz.

**Presidente Styles** : E quem diabos te deu o direito de gritar no telefone com seu avô?

Harry esperou por um momento, surpreso pela ligação repentina de seu avô. Seu avô não ligava de manhã cedo como agora. Eles normalmente se falam no escritório, mas ele não o incomoda fora de lá. Ele acha que pode ser algo grave, porque seu avô está há uma semana tentando falar com ele, mas ele não teve tempo para sermões de como leva sua vida.

**Harry** : Vovô... Eu... Ah... Me desculpe! Eu não tinha ideia que era você.

A mulher ao seu lado mudou de posição e gemeu. Harry rapidamente lhe deu um sinal para ficar quieta e não fazer qualquer movimento para que seu avô não percebesse que ele estava com uma mulher. Mas, infelizmente, parecia que seu avô era apto em descobrir o estilo de sua vida.

**Presidente Styles** : E quem é essa menina com você? Onde você a encontrou?

**Harry** : Oh, por favor, vovô! Eu não quero levar sermão de você pelo telefone a essa hora. Eu estou cansado e você sabe disso. Eu tenho uma maldita ressaca. Acabei de assinar um contrato de milhões de dólares com a maior empresa da Suíça, para nossa empresa.

**Presidente Styles** : Eu não me importo com a suas conquistas. Eu quero você aqui em Londres amanhã à noite! Temos convidados importantes!

**Harry** : Eu não posso. Eu tenho um compromisso antecipado com o secretário de transportes do EUA aqui na segunda-feira e não acho seus convidados mais importantes que o meu encontro.

**Presidente Styles** : Cancele! Os meus são muito mais importantes do que você pensa! Adeus.

Seu avô encerra a ligação sem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

Harry jogou o celular em frustração. A mulher lhe deu um beijo na parte de trás do seu pescoço para confortá-lo, ela tentou, fazê-lo se acalmar.

**Harry** : O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

**Sara** : Relaxa. Eu sei um jeito de fazer você ficar calmo. Podemos fazer agora.

 

Sara moveu as mãos por todo o corpo de Harry, mas ele rapidamente se levantou.

**Harry** : Você está me fazendo rir. Quem diabos lhe disse que eu ainda preciso do seu serviço? Para que você compreenda melhor, o que aconteceu ontem à noite, foi apenas aquela noite. Isso não quer dizer nada. Era apenas para meu próprio prazer. Você não é mais necessária.

**Sara** : Espera... O que?

**Harry** : Você me ouviu, certo? Eu não preciso mais de você. Para mim, andar por ai com a mesma mulher não é o que faço. Se durar mais de um dia, você significa algo. Mas eu não acho que isso vai acontecer. Eu não fodo uma segunda vez com a mesma pessoa. Você só tem uma chance, e é isso. Você pode sair agora.

Sara olhou para ele com muita dor em seus olhos, e levantou-se da cama. Ela vestiu as roupas, deu a Harry um olhar rude, e em seguida, ela saiu pela porta. Harry apenas a olhou sair sem dizer uma palavra, sem emoção. Ele estava pensando no súbito telefonema do seu avô.  
Harry sempre faz o que lhe agrada. Depois que seus pais morreram de um acidente de avião, seu avô foi quem cuidou dele e ele é a sua única família. Ele deu tudo o que Harry queria e o fez uma criança mimada. Seu avô lhe deu todo amor e cuidado. E todos os problemas que ele causou, ele era o único que jogava tudo para cima usando seu dinheiro, poder e influência.

Se eles não tivessem dinheiro e a Coromandel, Harry teria ido há muito tempo, e ficado preso na cadeia. Esta é a única vez que ele se permitiu, porque seu avô anunciou e o nomeou como o sucessor de Coromandel. Depois de pensar sobre as coisas boas que seu avô tinha feito para ele, ele discou o número do telefone celular do secretário Jung.

**Secretário Jung** : Bom dia, Mestre. Você me chamou?

**Harry** : Secretário Jung, cancele minha reunião. Eu sei que é importante, mas eu tenho um dever a cumprir com meu avô. Apenas agende para o próximo dia livre. E, também, prepare o avião privado para amanhã à tarde. Estamos indo para Londres.

Quando Harry vai ao banheiro para tomar um banho, o secretário começa a olhar ao redor do local. O Secretário Jung sabia tudo sobre Harry desde que ele era pequeno. Ele sabia tudo sobre suas atividades no trabalho e seu estilo de vida pessoal. Harry confiava nele desde que ele era jovem. Harry era como um filho para ele, mesmo não sendo de sangue.

Ele sabe que ele é um jogador e que vai para camas com modelos, socialites e atrizes. Toda mulher queria estar com ele e ele estava muito feliz com isso. As mulheres vêm e vão como roupa suja e tudo o que tinha a fazer era escolher.

O Secretário Jung ficou no quarto de Harry e sentiu o perfume da mulher que passou a noite na cama com Harry. Ele sabe que Harry é muito ativo quando se trata de suas necessidades sexuais. Ele conhece seus hobbies lucrativos, sexo e esportes. Ele chama alguém para limpar a bagunça. Ele olha em todo o lugar e quando ele se vira, ele vê um preservativo usado em um canto. Uma das coisas que ele normalmente faz para ele é ter a certeza de limpar todos os vestígios das provas. Quando se trata deste tipo de situação, ele precisa ser mais cuidadoso; ele não pode simplesmente deixar uma empregada doméstica comum para cuidar da limpeza do quarto.

Harry é uma pessoa muito reservada e Jung não quer que suas atividades pessoais vazem. É por isso que ele mantém o mais privado possível e ele cuida do resto para encobrir a bagunça de Harry. Mesmo que Harry brinque com as mulheres, ele é muito mais sério quando se trata das empresas que possuem. Qualquer coisa que ele tocava se transformava em uma fortuna. Ele era um jovem magnata astuto e implacável que fez seus primeiros bilhões quando tinha vinte anos. Agora, aos vinte e cinco, ele é o chefe de Coromandel Group of Companies, a maior na América e uma das maiores empresas da Ásia, depois que seu avô se aposentou há dois anos. Com a idade de vinte e cinco anos, ele é muito rico, muito poderoso, influente e bem sucedido.

Quando se trata de ganhar dinheiro, fazer sexo é apenas a sua segunda prioridade, que foi comprovado por nenhuma chamada atendida vindo de sua parcela de mulheres, quando ele está fazendo algo relacionado aos negócios. Harry sempre leva seus negócios á sério. Ele tinha uma idéia do por que ele recebeu um telefonema do presidente Styles. Ele sabe com certeza o que seu avô tem em mente, e Harry provavelmente não vai concordar com isso e irá voltar para Nova York no mesmo dia.

Ninguém pode forçá-lo á algo que ele não quer.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Londres, Reino Unido.**

 Sábado á noite.

 Dentro da sala do hotel, Allison estava colocando seu sutiã depois fazer sexo quente com Adam. Ele a beijou no pescoço com paixão.

**Adam:**  Por que tanta pressa? Nós não terminamos ainda. O que é que você queria me dizer?

Ele disse que entre seus beijos, mas antes de Allison responder a sua pergunta, ela puxa um cigarro e, em seguida, acende.

**Allison:**  Vamos acabar com isso.

Adam ficou chocado e não acreditou no que ela acabou de dizer.

**Adam:** O que? O que você disse?

**Allison:**  Eu disse alto e claro. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Vamos apenas ficar quites.

**Adam:**  Eu estou ouvindo direito? Você está falando sério?

**Allison:**  Sim, você ouviu direito. Você sabe que quando eu decido sobre uma coisa, é isso. Eu não volto com as minhas palavras. E eu estou falando sério sobre isso.

**Adam:**  Diga-me, qual é a razão por trás disso? Eu pensei que nós estávamos muito bem juntos.

**Allison:**  Bem, eu também pensava assim. Mas eu estava errada.

Allison deu-lhe um olhar frio.

**Allison:**  Vou casar. E, além disso, toda nossa relação é só sexo e nada mais.

**Adam:**  Sexo? Foi apenas para o sexo? É, isso não complica as coisas.

Ele disse de uma forma muito sarcástica.

**Allison:** Adam, que eu preciso lembrá-lo sobre o que eu disse a você antes de começarmos essa relação? Sem compromisso. Este é apenas um jogo que nós jogamos. Nós acabamos!

**Adam:**  Claro... E quem é esse cara que você vai se casar?

Adam olhou para ela com admiração em seus olhos.

**Allison:**  Eu vou me casar com Harry Styles.

Adam estava surpreso, de todas as pessoas que ele poderia ouvir, era Harry Styles. Ele apenas riu dela.

**Adam:** Você está falando sobre Harry Styles da Coromandel? Espere... Espere... Espere... Eu acho que você não está falando sério. E eu sei que você não é o tipo dele, para começar. E, além disso, ele nunca iria se casar com ninguém.

Allison olhou para Adam.

**Allison:**  Sim... O primeiro e único Harry Styles. Eu terminei com você! Tenho certeza de que vou encontra-lo em nosso casamento, vou ter certeza de lhe enviar um convite de casamento. Adeus e obrigado de qualquer maneira pelos bons momentos que compartilhamos. Não é tão ruim, mas eu achei um melhor e é mais emocionante.

Adam levantou-se e olhou para ela.

**Adam:**  Não há necessidade de me enviar um convite. Eu não quero mais te ver. Você não passa de uma vadia! Uma cadela aos meus olhos! Eu deveria ter escutado meus amigos e familiares quando eles me disseram que você não vale qualquer parte do meu tempo.

Adam saiu da sala sem sequer olhar para ela. Allison foi deixada para trás e ela ficou apenas fumando seu cigarro.

**Allison:**  Adam, você era um grande amante. Quase perfeito eu suponho. Rico... Bonito.... Mas Harry Styles é perfeito para mim. Se você fosse tão rico quanto ele, eu poderia ter considerado a sua proposta.

_[FLASHBACK - Uma semana atrás]_

_A mãe e o padrasto de Allison falaram a ela que eles fizeram uma proposta de um casamento arranjado para ela. Ela ficou surpresa porque ela não podia acreditar no que acabou de ouvir. Ela queria protestar. Ela não estava pronta para se casar. Ela está feliz com sua carreira e sua vida. Tudo o que ela queria fazer é socializar, ficar, fazer amor, fazer compras e viagens. Ela disse para si mesma que está contente com sua vida, mas quando soube que vai se casar com Harry Styles, o único neto do magnata dos negócios Presidente Styles da Coromandel Group of Companies, ela ficou sem palavras e surpresa. Ela não podia acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Agora, como é que é possível recusar essa oferta? Ele é o homem dos seus sonhos. Extremamente rico, bonito e um gênio de negócios com pouca idade. Apenas o pensamento de casar com Harry Styles e carregar o sobrenome de Styles, traria inveja a outras pessoas, e ela podia se gabar com este casamento._

_Seu padrasto e avô de Harry são amigos há muito tempo. Ambos jogam golfe juntos regularmente e algumas vezes ela jogou golfe com ele. Quando descobriu que ele é realmente o avô de Harry, ela tentou desesperadamente se aproximar dele. Ela queria estar perto dele não por causa de seu status social, mas por causa de Harry, o cara que faz seu coração bater mais rápido, o cara que ela queria desde que se conheceram, o cara que a ignorava, não importa o quanto tentasse impressiona-lo para que ele quisesse ela. Todos os esforços que ela fez para ele foram desperdiçados, porque ele simplesmente ignorou e nem sequer a notou como uma mulher. Allison é inteligente, bonita, carismática, mas uma mulher muito ambiciosa e egoísta. Ela fica com as pessoas que ela quer se dar bem. Ela é uma doce pessoa se vê que pode tirar proveito de alguém. Mas ela odeia quando usam isso com ela. No entanto, muitos caras ainda estão atrás dela, mesmo que as sua atitudes sejam insuportáveis._

**Domingo de Manhã**

Allison estava tendo dificuldade em escolher um vestido para o jantar. Ela e seus pais estão indo para a mansão dos 'Styles por dois motivos: para jantar e falar sobre seu casamento. Allison não tinha idéia se Harry já sabia sobre o plano de seu avô com o casamento, mas não importava, ela esperava o melhor apenas.

**Andrea:**  Você ainda não escolheu nada ainda? Você esteve ai um bom tempo.

**Allison:**  Mãe, Harry não é um homem comum. Eu tenho que estar maravilhosa, para que ele possa se apaixonar por mim quando me ver.

**Andrea:**  No início, seu padrasto e eu estávamos hesitantes sobre você concordar com este plano. Agora estamos aliviados e felizes que você compreenda toda a coisa do casamento. Isso realmente vai ajudar muito a nossa empresa.

**Allison:**  Mãe, eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso! Harry é o homem dos meus sonhos. Eu não hesitaria um segundo sobre me casar com ele. Estou mais preocupada com ele. E se ele não concordar com os planos de seu avô? Nós todos sabemos sobre a sua reputação de ser um playboy, para não mencionar que as mulheres estão sempre atrás dele.

**Andrea:**  Você não deve se preocupar muito com isso. O avô dele escolheu você. Harry não pode confrontá-lo. Oh caramba! Estou tão animada para fazer parte da  _Coromandel_. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, minha filha.

Andrea abraçou a filha. Allison não tinha conhecimento da tristeza nos olhos de sua mãe, pensando em outra pessoa importante em sua vida


	4. Capítulo Três

Harry acabou de voltar dos EUA para Londres. Ele e seu avô estavam agora na biblioteca. Eles estavam falando sobre a razão de seu avô lhe pedir para voltar para Londres. Harry não podia acreditar no que seu avô estava lhe dizendo. Ele meio que tinha uma idéia de que a conversa que eles estavam indo ter seria tudo sobre ele e seu estilo de vida, mas ele ficou surpreso quando seu avô disse que ele já havia planejado seu casamento com a filha de um amigo de _longa data_. Para ele, a forma como o seu avô lhe contou sobre seu plano era que ele estava apenas discutindo uma proposta de negócio. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso que de todas as mulheres deste mundo, seu avô escolheu um tipo de garota que é a certeza de estar fora do seu _tipo_ , uma vadia coberta de ouro. Ele só disse isso para si mesmo, porque ele não queria que seu avô ficasse chateado com ele.

**Harry:** O que? Vovô, esta é a única razão pela qual você me queria de volta aqui em Londres e com toda pressa? Por favor, me diga que isto é apenas uma piada de mau gosto! Eu mesmo cancelei minha reunião importante só para ouvir esta merda? Deixe-me lembrá-lo, você está com 70 anos de idade. Eu não acho que você está _gaga_ ou demente.

Ele disse essas frases para o seu avô de um modo muito sarcástico.

**Presidente Styles** : Harry, você esqueceu que você está falando com seu avô? Por que você tem que usar esse tipo de linguagem? Eu sou um de seus empregados?

**Harry:** Não, eu não posso fazer isso vovô. Eu acho que, desta vez, eu tenho que desobedecê-lo. Casamento nunca esteve em minha mente e você sabe disso. Essa é a última coisa que eu _nunca_ faria. Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer e que _devo_ fazer! _Coromandel_ precisa da minha plena concentração e atenção. Tenho que me concentrar mais sobre isso porque você sabe que eu estou em _cima_ agora. Isto vem em primeiro lugar.

**Presidente Styles:** Você está feliz que está sempre em escândalos em torno de mulheres? Quantas vezes você estava nas manchetes sobre ter engravidado alguma mulher? Você está brincando Harry. Secretário Jung sempre corrige os problemas que você causa. É hora de estabelecer-se de uma vez por todas.

**Harry:** Não se preocupe com isso, porque eu nunca lhe pedi que fizesse. Eu posso lidar com minha vida e vai ser melhor se nós pararmos de falar sobre isso. Casamento não é para mim. Eu considero a minha vida de solteiro para ser completamente feliz.

Presidente Styles podia ver a raiva silenciosa nos olhos de seu neto.

**Presidente Styles:** É o bastante, Harry! Minha decisão é esta e ponto final, você vai se casar com essa mulher.

Ele disse que em uma voz muito determinado como se ninguém pudesse pará-lo.

**Harry:** Isso é inacreditável! Você planejou o meu casamento, mesmo sem me consultar e você escolhe e a chama de "mulher certa para mim"? Eu não sei o que você viu nela, mas ela é apenas uma daquelas mulheres que estão atrás do meu nome e nossa riqueza.

**Presidente Styles:** Quer você goste ou não, você vai fazer o que eu digo! Não há necessidade de sarcasmo aqui. Você vai conhecer sua noiva em uma hora. Ela vai ficar aqui com sua família. Não seja rude com eles e eu quero que você seja educado. Eu fui claro? Falaremos os detalhes de seu casamento mais tarde.

**Harry:** Desculpe, vovô. Eu já tive o suficiente deste absurdo. Desta vez, eu não posso seguir suas ordens. Eu vou me despedir agora. Eu tenho um compromisso cedo amanhã.

Harry sentiu como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento, mas ele precisava estar longe dessa conversa, ou então ele não saberia o que ele poderia dizer a seu avô.

Ele virou-se de frente para a porta. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta para sair, e em seguida, virou-se para enfrentar o seu avô novamente.

**Harry:** Você está cometendo um grande erro. Você não tem idéia que tipo de mulher ela é. Eu não tenho quaisquer planos de deixá-la carregar o meu nome. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém.

Harry fez a sua saída sem sequer olhar para o seu avô. Presidente Styles sentou-se na cadeira.

**Presidente Styles** : HARRY! Não se atreva a virar as costas para mim! Voltar-se aqui! VOLTE AQUI!

Harry ouviu seu avô gritando seu nome, mas ele fingiu que não ouvir. Ele deixou a mansão e instruiu o motorista e Secretário Jung que eles estavam de saída. Antes que ele pudesse entrar em seu carro, ele viu um outro carro vindo. Allison desceu primeiro do carro. Eles olharam um para o outro. Ele deu-lhe seu olhar mais furioso e repugnante. Então ele entrou no carro e deu um sinal ao Secretário Jung para deixar o lugar.

Allison sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Ela sentiu a rejeição de seus olhos. Ela não podia fazer nada, suas mãos em punhos. Quando a família se encontrou com o presidente Styles, ele pediu desculpas pelo inconveniente causado por seu neto. Ele disse-lhes para dar-lhe algum tempo para convencer Harry. Ele garantiu que quer ele goste ou não, ele iria se casar com Allison.

Presidente Styles estava em seu quarto pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo. Ele não podia acreditar que Harry fora embora, ele olhou para baixo sobre a família Gale. Ele estava tão envergonhado de vê-los quando eles chegaram, mas ele só lhes deu a sua garantia de que as coisas iriam ficar bem.

Ele queria que Harry tivesse sua própria família, desde que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de experimentar uma. Os pais de Harry faleceram quando ele era jovem. Presidente Styles é a única família que Harry já teve. Além disso, ele estava sempre ocupado na gestão _Coromandel_ e é por isso que ele não deu Harry sua devida atenção para _monitorá-lo_. Ele sabia dos casos de Harry desde o início. Ele estava sempre cobrindo-o quando Harry costumava ficar em apuros e é por isso que ele sempre fugia.

Presidente Styles sempre estava preocupado com seu estilo de vida. Ele não gosta de como a mídia está tratando Harry sobre ser mulherengo sem parar. Embora Harry tenha muitos escândalos com mulheres, muitas delas alegaram que ficaram grávidas apenas para prendê-lo em casamento. Mas Harry garantiu que ele _nunca teria uma gravidez indesejada_. Presidente Styles sabe que ele é uma das razões pelo jeito de Harry, ele deu-lhe tudo o que ele queria, e mostrou-lhe que o dinheiro podia comprar tudo no mundo. Ele estragou _muito_ o Harry. Ele sabe que ele é parcialmente o responsável pelo estilo de vida de Harry. Mas o presidente Styles sempre teve orgulho da maneira como Harry gerencia a _Coromandel_. Harry levou a _Coromandel_ do topo da dos EUA para a empresa do topo no mundo, fazendo um trabalho melhor do que ele e seu falecido pai. Ele sabe que não está ficando mais jovem agora. No próximo ano ele vai completar setenta e um anos de idade, e ele queria muito ver o seu único neto ter sua própria família.

Ele quer brincar com seus netos.

A razão pela qual ele escolheu Allison era porque ele conhecia o seu padrasto por um longo tempo e eles são muito próximos uns dos outros. Ele até sabe a proximidade entre Allison e seu padrasto, considerando não há relação de sangue. Ele fica confuso com o fato de Harry não gostar dela. Ela é linda, doce e inteligente. Ele já se encontrou várias vezes com ela. Ele sabe que Allison tem seus lados negativos também. Ele ouviu alguns rumores sobre ela, mas ele está ciente de que a mídia só faz o pior, como o que eles fazem para Harry. De acordo com sua observação, Allison é a melhor escolha e mais qualificado para ser a esposa de Harry

Presidente Styles foi interrompido por um telefonema.

**Presidente Styles:** Então, ele realmente voltou para EUA? Ok, você pode descansar agora. Eu vou falar com ele de novo amanhã.

Ele disse em uma voz triste. Ele desligou o telefone e se levantou, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo adiante, ele segurou seu peito. Ele estava com dificuldades para respirar. Ele tentou alcançar a campainha ao lado dele para fazer uma chamada de emergência, mas não conseguiu.

Ele caiu no chão.


End file.
